costindex_indexfandomcom-20200214-history
Different Cost indexes from ALOT of airlines
Ryanair: Boeing 737 = CI 6 SAS: Boeing 737 = CI 6 CRJ9 = CI 9 A319/320/321 = CI 6 A330/340 = CI 50 Norwegian Air Shuttle: B737-800 = CI 15/80(DELAY ONLY) B737-300 = CI 30 B787-800 = CI 36 British Airways BA/BAW: A318 = CI 15 A319 = CI 20 A320 = CI 20 A321 - CI 20 B744 = CI 53 or 0 (Zero can be used on flights from East Coast USA to UK Flights) B763 = CI 40 B772 = CI 57 or 0 (Zero can be used on flights from East Coast USA to UK Flights) B77W = CI 57 or 0 (Zero can be used on flights from East Coast USA to UK Flights) B787 = CI 70 or 0 (Zero can be used on flights from East Coast USA to UK Flights) A380 = CI 90 Ukraine International Airlines (PS/AUI): B737NG: CI 17-27; CI 100 - on morning flights from Kazakhstan E190: CI 20–30 B767: CI 50–60 B777: CI 140 TAM Linheas Areàs JJ/TAM: A319 = CI 19 A320 = CI 26 A321 = CI 25 B763 = CI 34 B77W = CI 38 A332 = CI 26 EasyJet U2/EZY/EZS: A319/A320/A320SL = CI 12 Wizzair W6/WZZ: A320/A320SL = CI 15 Aegean Airlines A3/AEE: A320 = CI 20 A321 = CI 25 Royal Air Maroc AT/RAM: B737 = CI 34 B738 = CI 24 / CI 50 (to/from LHR,ORY,AMS) B763 = CI 39 B788 = CI 42 Nouvelair Tunise BJ/LBT: A320 = CI 38 Tunisair TU/TAR: A320 = CI 17 B736 = CI 13 Luxair LG/LGL: B737 = CI 10 B738 = CI 8 Icelandair FI/ICE: B757-300 = CI 18 B757-200 = CI 16 TUI Airways UK BY/TOM: Boeing 787 = CI 45 Boeing 737 = CI 15 Boeing 757 = CI 23 Boeing 767 = CI 25 Air Berlin AB/BER: Airbus A320/NLY = CI 8 (used on OE-xxx registered planes) Airbus A321/NLY = CI 7 (used on OE-xxx registered planes) Airbus A319/BHP = CI 3 (used on HB-xxx registered planes) Airbus A319/BER = CI 6 (Used on D-xxxx registered planes) Airbus A320/BER = CI 8 (Used on D-xxxx registered planes) Airbus A321/BER = CI 8 (Used on D-xxxx registered planes) Boeing 737-700 = CI 8 Boeing 737-800 = CI 8 Airbus A330-200 = CI 80 Emirates EK/UAE: Airbus A330-200= CI 26 Airbus A340-300= CI 24 Airbus A340-500= CI 28 Airbus A380-800= CI 50 B777-300ER = CI 36 B777-300ERD = CI 37 (ICAO Type : B773D, reg: A6EMN, EMM, EMO, EMP, EMR, EMS, EMT, EMU, EMV, EMX and EMW) B777-200LR/F = CI 35 B777-200ER = CI 36 B777-200 = CI 34 (Used on short haul flights only, ICAO Type B772 reg: A6EMI, A6EMH, A6EML,A6EMK and A6EMJ) Qatar Airways QR/QTR: Airbus A319CJ = CI 9 (Outbound from DOH) / CI 8 (Inbound to DOH) Airbus A320 = CI 10 Airbus A321 = CI 11 Airbus A330-200 = CI 15 Airbus A330-300 = CI 15 Airbus A330-200F = CI 15 Airbus A340-600 = CI 21 Airbus A350-900 = CI 30 Airbus A380-800 = CI160 Boeing 777-200LR = CI 120 (Outbound from DOH) / CI 110 (Inbound to DOH) Boeing 777-200LRF = CI 120 Boeing 777-300ER = CI 120 Boeiing 787-800 = CI 110 (Outbound from DOH) / CI 25 (Inbound to DOH) Egyptair MS/MSR: B737-500 = 18 B737-800 = CI 22 A320 = CI 23 A321 = CI 25 A330-200/300 = CI 35 B772 = CI 37 B77W = CI 44 Thomas Cook Airlines Belgium HQ/TCW: A320 = CI 10 Thomas Cook Airlines UK MT/TCX: A321 = CI 13 A332 = CI 27 B752 = CI 28 B753 = CI 29 B763 = CI 27 Thomas Cook Airlines Scandinavia DK/VKG: A321 = CI 21 A332 = CI 40 A333 = CI 39 Condor DE/CFG: A320 = CI 26 A321 = CI 33 B753 = CI 30 B763 = CI 30 Novair 1I/NVR: A321 = CI 4 Etihad Airlines EY/ETD: A319 = CI 18 A320 = CI 16 A320SL = CI 18 A321SL = CI 15 A332 = CI 23 A332F = CI 25 A333 = CI 26 A345 = CI 32 A346 = CI 32 B772LR = CI 41 B772LRF = CI 44 B77W (Only reg A6-JAx series) = CI 43 B77W (Only reg A6-ETx series) = CI 45 B789 = CI 25 A388 = CI 50 ALL OF THE ABOVE IS TAKEN FROM REAL OFPS! SO IT IS 100% ACCURATE Category:Air algerie